The Dangerous Game
The Dangerous Game is the first part of the fifth episode of Paranormal Witness. It day viewed as part of Season 1. It aired with Trumbull County UFO. Profile Subject Names: Lisa Dobrowolski, Mike Dobrowolski, Zac Woehler Subject Location: Virginia Beach, Virgina Paranormal Experience: A Ouija board brings a family an unwelcome guest Summary Lisa Dobrowolski was skeptical, yet curious about the concept of the Ouija board so she and her husband Mike bought a board, and began experimenting. They couple ended up consulting the board multiple times a day. Lisa's son Zac was a doubter, and thought they were giving too much credence to the board's answers. Lisa knew that there was a risk to Ouija, depending on the spirit the user encountered. Lisa and Mike sat down to the board for a consultation. They asked if any friendly spirits wanted to speak to them. The answer was no. When they asked who it was, the board spelled out "Vox". The planchette began to move of its own accord, with "Vox" telling Lisa it loved her, and that she was a porn star. According to Mike, it was out of his control and frightening. "Vox" told them they'd never be rid of it, and then began using the board to count down. Lisa screamed and threw the planchette before the countdown could finish. The Dobrowolskis put the board away in a closet, and didn't think about it again. Lisa gave birth to their son, Brodie, in July 2009. In Spring 2010, odd things began happening. Lisa was home alone and heard heavy footsteps from upstairs. Thinking Zac had come home and she hadn't noticed; she called for him. Silence. Lisa went upstairs, but the house felt wrong. She was certain someone was there. On another occasion, they heard voices right beside them. Food that was thrown across the room, landed on shattered plates. That Thanksgiving, during a friendly gathering of family and friends, Brodie's toys spontaneously begin turning on, making noise, cars moving across the floor and bears singing. Just as quickly as the cacophony had begun, it stopped. The guests, quite disturbed, took that as their cue to leave the party. Zac always felt a cold chill coming down the stairs, and the sense that something was watching from above. He knew whatever it was, it was near Brodie's door. One night, Lisa awoke suddenly feeling her leg was on fire. She examined it, to discover a six-inch long scratch. No sooner had she seen the scratch than a blood-curdling scream came from Brodie's room. Lisa ran and picked up Brodie from his crib. The baby kept pointing at the closet, which had been shut when he went to bed. At that point the doors were wide open. Two nights later, the same thing happened. This time, Lisa tied the closet doors shut. When she closed the door to Brodie's room, something immediately sounded like it was trying to break out of the closet. Lisa went to pick Brodie up from an afternoon nap. She turned toward the hallway when she saw a black figure standing there. As soon as it disappeared, she took the baby and walked out of the house. It was time to fight. It was time to take back their home. Outcome They were put in touch with Johnnie 'Grey Wolf' Florez, who came to investigate. He was drawn to the stairs, and asked what was upstairs that they hadn't told him about. That was when the Ouija board came back out. Grey Wolf believed it was the door through which Vox was attacking. They submerged the board in water, where it remained for 6 months. In January, 2011, the paranormal activity resumed. This time, Grey Wolf burned the board. There has been no further unexplained activity… Yet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes